I'm Rooting For Us
by Si1entLibrarian
Summary: After the win of the game and the failing of the cheer squad, Addison has an idea to keep the intergration strong. And maybe even get her first kiss. Likely one shot.
1. Someday this could be ordinary

_Just a one shot Drabble because I can't get the adorable relationship between Zed and Addison out of my head. Such good scommunication and goals. One shot unless I continue but I doubt it._

"Addison!" Zed called out from across the cafeteria. After the loss of the Cheer competition, Bucky was better but seemed to still be obsessed with the status quo. Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo didn't mind because it meant they got to keep their stinky, dark, corner table.

Addison always was shocked Zed remembered her name, skipped over, scooting in close to Zed. He started to put his hand around her back, pulling her in close, resting his head on hers.

"Did you hear about Homecoming dance? To celebrate your win!" Addison unpacked her lunch. She had taken to packing extra for anyone who wanted to try something other than cauliflower brains. Thy just sounded disgusting.

"Sorry Cheerleader, Zombies don't do homecoming. Not our dance style." Eliza grabbed a red apple, biting into it.

"Zruoba." Bonzo added, pulling a packet of fruit snacks. Zed leveled his up eyes at his friends as Eliza laughed.

"Slow?" Addison tried to translate.

Bonzo jumped up, pulling Addison up. She squealed out a laugh as he pulled her close, putting one hand up and another on her waist, leading her in an exaggerated waltz, singing in Zombie with each step. Zed would blush if he had the blood in his body to do it. Instead he stood up, tapping Addison on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

Bonzo looked at Addison who playfully shrugged her shoulders. Bonzo tried to pick the lanky and tall Zed up, spinning him in circles before crashing to the ground in a heap.

Addison was laughing with Eliza at their antics. She realized quickly she might need to take the lead this time. She kneeled down, taking Zeds hand in hers.

"Would you like to go to Homecoming with me? No Z bands hacks, no wigs- just a girl and a zombie."

Zed rubbed her hand with his thumb, sitting up to look in her eyes.

"I would love too. Problem is the curfew, I can't be out late enough. I'm sorry Addison, that's why I didn't ask you."

Bonzo whistled over to Eliza. "Spise souse zoerb?" He clasped his hands together, his lower lip pouting. "Zrease?"

Eliza rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I can protect us from curfew? It took less than three cheerleaders to land us in the detention center."

Addison winced, knowing neither Buckey nor any of the Acey's had apologized yet. Zed pulled his hand into hears, capturing her attention. "Miss Addison, this humble but dashing zombie would request your permission to escort you to Homecoming." He bowed deep. "Please say yes, I don't know if my heart can't take it. It might start beating soon. Seriously, I may be the first man to suffer a heart attack after death."

Addison touched his face, lifting him up.

"I can't ask you to do a single think more, not for me and not for this school, not at the risk of yourself. If we can't go to Homecoming, I'll just make a Homecoming in ZombieTown."

The only sound in the cafeteria was Bucky dropping his spoon on the ground. Zed rested his chin on Addison's head, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. Maybe they were already someday, today.

"I would love that." Zed replies, holding her close, enjoying her warmth against his naturally cold skin. "I would love to help you host Homecoming in ZombieTown." He spun her around, jumping in the cafeteria table.

"Homecoming in ZombieTown!" He announced to the cafeteria. A roar of applause and celebration met his announcement. Zed looked down at Addison, he pure white hair calling him to touch him. A strand pulled across her face, using his thumb he pushed it off her lips. He had been so close to kissing her, every time just too afraid to make the move.

Not today.

Zed leaned in closer, pulling her slightly to him, his eyes naturally closing when Bonzo came up between them.

"Zusic? Bonzo?" Bonzo pulled out an old rusted trumpet.

"Yes Bonzo, you can be in charge of music." Addison smiled, the moment gone. Would she ever get her first kiss?

"You learning to speak zombie?" Zed asked, accepting the kiss would have to wait.

"I think I'm just learning how to speak Bonzo." Addison laughed, hugging Zed. "I'm going to start shifting the plans over, can I come over tonight and ask permission from your dad?"

"Tonight? Like tonight tonight? After school but before school tomorrow tonight?" Zed looked down at his Zband, his nerves making his movements just a bit faster than normal.

"I will win him over with my charming good looks, quick wit, and convincing smile." Addison promised

Eliza threw the Apple core into the trash. "Well this is disgusting. Come on Bonzo, let's let these two plan something that will never happen."


	2. Could we be something extraordinary?

_Curse your reviews and belief in Zed and Addison (and me). I still don't know if I'll continue after this, but I love the idea of Bonzo as some kind of zombie wingman. Zringzom in old zombie probably. Will I continue it? Who knows!_

Addison felt like her entire body was floating on bubbles. Zed promised to meet in zombie safe room during their free period so they could come up a plan to convince the residents of ZombieTown to host the first integrated Seabrook high school Homecoming dance. True to her nature, Addison arrived early, bringing a binder and pens, laying them out in the floor. She was humming to herself and didn't realize someone else came in until their foot landed on her pages.

"Zed, down here." Addison's smiles immediately turned cold seeing Buckys wild eyes. "Hey Bucky, what's up?" Buckley knelt down.

"What are you doing here cousin? Are you meeting that flesh eating freak here? Talking your blasphemy about Homecoming in their moldy hovel. We are cheer leaders Addison." He stood up, his arms going wide. "Look what he's done to you. Your hair is hideous, and you can't go back. They made us lose the cheer championship, and they can't win anymore games because I stopped their cheating."

"You know Bucky, funny you should admit you had something to do with that. But I guess my zombie side knew since it came right after you." Zed's voice came from the open doorway. Addison squinted her eyes to try and filter out some of the sunlight. Were Zed's dark circles even darker, or were they wider?

Bucky started to back away from Addison as Zed entered, holding the door open with his foot. Bucky's mouth was opening and closing, the sounds of sentences beginning multiple times but nothing coming out. His hand went to his stomach, rubbing slowly.

"Mmm, I'm still pretty hungry, have anything laying around Bucky?"

Bucky ran from the room screaming for Tracy, Lacy, and Stacy, leaving Zed chuckling as he closed the door. He sat down next to Addison on the floor, still nearly a foot taller than her.

"You shouldn't tease him so much Zed. We're making progress with him, it's just slow." Addison tried to excuse her cousins behavior.

"I was never going to bite him, I have very refined and rare tastes I'll have you know. I only like delicious brains covered in dye free Snow White hair." Zed opened his mouth wide, pretending to gnaw on Addison's head. Her giggle turned her into Zed's arm and she hugged him tight.

"I'm always surprised how cold you are." Addison rubbed his arms, scooting closer into his lap. Zed cleared his throat, his body very still.

"I warm up eventually." His voice sounded strange. Addison checked his Zband to make sure it wasn't malfunction. "Nothing to do with that." Zed murmured.

"So who should I talk to? Your dad obviously." Addison wiggled slightly and Zed cleared his throat again, moving his hands to the floor, looking up.

"Yes, let's talk about that. You do know my dad isn't anyone powerful in ZombieTown, right?"

"He's your dad, and since your entire town is celebrating you, I figured if we got him on board maybe others would risk it. What about Eliza's mom?"

"You know, it's not just the living that need to adjust their attitudes, some of us zombies need some help in that area too."

Addison nodded, putting a question mark and "maybe" next to Eliza's mom. Zed wrapped an arm around her waist, threading his hand into hers, making her drop the pencil.

Zed held her arm up, looking at the contrast of their skin. "Someday, this could be, this could be ordinary." He sung, pulling her arm against his waist.

"Someday, could we be something extraordinary." Addison whispered. Zed put his hand under her chin.

"You and me side my side." Zed ran his thumb of her bottom lip.

"Out in the broad daylight." Addison moved closer to Zed. This was it, she thought, and she didn't even have to wait for the dance.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Bonzo busted into the safe room, screaming. He ran to them, patting Addison on the head, and grabbing Zed, he threw him over his shoulder. Zed threw his hands up, trying to yell at his friend. Bonzo winked at Addison as she waved to Zed.

Someday.


	3. We're Gonna Be Someday

_I couldn't help it but come back and do one more. I'm feeling a random one shot coming after this- but that's a maybe. I'm just glad I got them their happy ending. I hope Disney comes in with Zombies 2 and does it better than me. Because we may be a shrimp of a fandom, but we are mighty! Thanks for joining me on this blurb journey.  
_

Addison was prepared. She brought her facts clearly hand printed in English and painstakingly translated into old Zombie on large pearl white poster boards. Her bag held a collapsing pointer and easel. If she could bring a crowd to standing cheer, she could bring a town to support an integrated dance.

She walked up to the boarder, her eyes glaring at the cold and thick cement, painted with reminders of why the wall was present. Lies. The zombies didn't belong behind a wall, like some secret to be forgotten. When the time come, she would be there with a sledge hammer to take it down.

The gate was open, so she walked right in, strengthening her back in case she had to bring her most convincing arguments. What she saw made her drop her poster boards on the ground. Everywhere there were streamers and balloons in Seabrook high colors. The Acey's were tying streamers together, arranging fresh flowers and setting up a snack table with foods for both groups.

There was a house opened for dresses and tuxes, it looked like Eliza's and Bree was there helping every zombie get ready. Her eyes were covered by a very familiar cold set of large grey hands. Addison could feel the smile lift her cheeks. She put her hands on top of his, rubbing slightly and leaning back into his chest.

"You didn't even guess." Zed playfully admonished her.

"I think I'm too shocked." Addison lifted Zed's hands off of her eyes. "What is all this?"

Zed stuck his hands into his pockets, kicking his left foot out.

"Oh. This? You might need to ask them." Zed turned Addison to face his house where her jaw dropped. Her mom, the mayor, and her dad, the Zombie patrol commander, were talking with Zeds dad. And her mom had her serious hair on, half up, half down.

"Mom? Dad?" Addison ran over. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard some rumors-" her dad started.

"We heard that the curfew law might be ancient and outdated." Her mom said, pulling Addison and Zed into a hug. "And we heard that it might affect all of these kids we invited to Seabrook high to have to miss Homecoming."

Addison's dad grabbed Zed around the neck. "And what's a homecoming without the fullback that made it happen?" He ruffled Zed's hair.

"And just like that, no more curfew for zombies?" Addison pulled Zed away from her dad and into a hug, squeezing him tight.

"Well, I still have to make it a law, but I think it won't take long." Addison's mom smiled at them.

"We also started talking about the necessity of the wall." Zed's dad coughed slightly, the words foreign.

Zed and Addison look at each other, their eyes huge.

"What about the wall?" Zed asked, calmly.

"We are thinking it's time we talk to the council about moving it to a museum. I think we've all come to an agreement that it's purpose has been served."

Addison looked up at Zed, she could see the emotions running across his face. He brought his hands to his mouth.

"You know, that is fantastic. I think we are going to take a minute to absorb all these changes before the dance, okay?" Addison dropped her bag, pulling Zeds hand into hers and towards the Zombie light garden. They walked in silence, the only sound the metal doors opening and closing behind them. Zed sat down on the circular dais, shaking his head.

"Did we do it? Did we really just change the entire world?" Zed's voice was a whisper.

Addison stepped in front of him, putting her forehead against his. Circling his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him. Strong enough to remind her Zombies, even with the new Zband, were still stronger than most humans. She let out a small sigh and Zed released slightly. She squeezed his forearm slightly.

"No, I liked it." She smiled at him. "I actually feel taller than you for once up here."

Zed smirked before quickly standing, lifting her into the air, his hands dropping to encircle her waist and spinning her slowly. She lifted her arms above her head, arching her back slightly. The lights soft glow spinning with her in celebration. Somehow, they made their someday today. There was only one thing missing. Zed returned her feet to the Earth, his hands playing with her hair. Addison touched the back of her hand to his cheek.

"You feel warmer." she smiled.

"You are, so beautiful. I can almost imagine my heart beating." Zed's fingers grazed her chin, his body taking breaths he didn't realize he needed. Addison made her decision, she needed to celebrate everything. Pulling herself on her tip toes and closing her eyes, Addison launched herself forward determined to finally get her kiss from her boyfriend. She laughed as she landed on his chin, her eyes catching his, her giggles causing his laugh to bubble forth.

Zed rested his head atop hers, breathing in her scent. If this moment went away, if the barrier came back, if the curfew came back, he decided it didn't matter. He would find a way. They were no longer just a zombie and a living human, a football player and a cheerleader; they were just a boy who found the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Even if that life was undead. Dipping his head lower, he caught her lips, her gasp parting her lips slightly, closing her eyes. He pulled his arms around her, lifting her slightly, kissing her with every emotion he had running thru him. Joy, love, adoration, hopes, fear, excitement. More than hacking his Zband had made him human, this simple kiss ignited everything inside of him, he could feel energy rushing around his body, but it wasn't painful. He pulled back, lowering her to the ground again, his fingers running across her neck.

"I love you." Addison whispered.

Zed responded by kissing her again.


End file.
